Space Alteration
Space Alteration is a quirk that allows the user to twist, compress and/or expand space in a certain area. This works by forming a strange sphere of energy, called the nucleus, in the user's hand and launching it into the target area. Where it lands a predetermined shape is formed around it and the space inside altered. The user can manipulate up to 20000 liters of space, enough to fill 3/5 of a sphere with a two meter (2.2 yards) radius. He has complete control over the shape, it can be anything from a Möbius strip to a mere cube and the shape stays active for up to 2 minutes. The user can vary the space‘s density in between 1% and 1000%. Reducing the space inside makes travelling through the area look like teleportation (e.g. crossing 4 meters (4.3 yards) by only moving 4 centimeters (1.5 inch)) and increasing it causes the affected person to look slowed down (e.g. crossing 4 meters by actually moving 40 meters (43 yards)). Twisting the space’s shape causes the affected individual(s) to leave in a different angle from entering. If someone is inside the shape while it destabilizes they might be tossed around (twisted space), be pulled apart strong enough to make their joints hurt (compressed space) or get squeezed strong enough to leave bruises (expanded space). This is more of a side effect as the user can’t change the shape and duration after the nucleus left the user’s hand. The affected areas can be differentiated by their looks: Twisted space redirects photons aswell, causing one to see where the exit is pointed towards instead of seeing through it. Altered space density leaves an event horizon (there normal space and altered space meet), they usually have a lens like effect aswell. However, a trained user could trick a target by hiding the „trap“ area „below“ another one redirecting the photons behind it to it‘s frontside (basically invisibility by refraction). If the second area would be well-timed it could disappear right before an unexpected enemy would run into it, making them stumble into the „trap“ area instead. The ability’s greatest weakness ist he nucleus, if it is disturbed the shape collapses instantly, making large-scale attacks effective at removing them. While the quirk is active the user also suffers from varying degrees of motion sickness, depending on the move’s scale. Usage The quirk can be used to allow for faster travel and to deflect or at least slow enemies and their attacks as long as they aren’t too big. It is a great tool of distraction and irritation, in the best case scenarios the user could completely block a path from being used. The quirk can allow one to bypass obstacles aswell, e.g. one could form an area of expanded space to fit through a large slit or twist the space to lead around or over a wall. Twisted space could be fatal against an opponent with a speed increasing quirk as he may be turned to a concrete wall. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks